violetta_studio_21fandomcom-20200214-history
Camila Torres
Camila Torres Camila Torres is a fun, upbeat, outgoing, and righteous girl. She is no-doubt played by her friends and defended by their convictions. Maxi and Francesca are her close friends. Camila dreams of becoming a successful and recognized singer. She's very talented, but she knows she has not yet achieved artistic maturity necessary to make the leap to success which is the reason why she dresses different a lot. Camila is portrayed by Candelaria Molfese. Personality She is fun, outgoing, righteous and she falls in love easily. Sometimes she says stuff without thinking first, and some people don't like that about her. Camila does anything for her friends and sometimes defends them. She used to change her clothing style a lot, but now her style is always Boho. She is very sweet, smart and talented, but she thinks she is not talented enough to be a singer. If she doesn't become a famous singer, she wants to study math and go to college. Character History Season 1 Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Camila is introduced as an outgoing, spontaneous and determined girl who changes her style a lot, but her personality is always the same. She is ready to defend her friends. Later, she decided that it was time to stick with a style and stop changing her outfits every day. As the series goes on, Camila becomes more confident and discovers who she really is; but still, she has doubts about her singing career. Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Violetta Castillo Best Friend : Main article: Vamila Violetta and Camila are close friends. They first met in episode 6, when Violetta and Ramallo visited the Studio. She and Francesca were walking, but they stumbled upon Violetta and asked her if she was going to enter Studio 21. At first, Camila saw her as a friend, even though Francesca didn't. Even though Violetta seems to be now closer to Francesca, Camila and Violetta do have a very special friendship. They give each other advice, Camila helps Violetta with boys and Violetta encourages Camila to believe in herself and her talent. Francesca Caviglia Best Friend : Main article: Camcesca In the first episode, when they haven't met Violetta yet, the two were best friends with Maxi and they were in the same group. She and Francesca spend a lot of time together and Camila helped Francesca with her relationship with Tomas. She and Francesca stumbled upon Violetta and they met her. Later, the two, along with Maxi, tried to convince and helped Violetta to audition to enter the Studio. Maxi Ponte Best Friend : Main article: Caxi Maxi is Camila's best friend. They worked together on the song Always Dancing. In an episode, Maxi accompanied Camila to a recording studio and he supported her in signing a contract. But soon, Violetta called Maxi to tell him that the contract was a trap and that Camila shouldn't sign it. Romances Broduey Crush/Friend : Main article: Brodila Camila had a huge crush on Broduey when they met, but there was a little problem: Francesca, her best friend, liked him too. Francesca and Camila fought because of him, but then the two stopped liking him and they agreed that they wouldn't let any boy come between their friendship. Enemies Ludmila Ferro Enemy Camila and Ludmila are enemies. Ludmila dislikes most of the students from Studio 21, and one of her worst enemies is Camila. Camila is a nice girl and a good friend, but Ludmila sees her as a nobody and she thinks she is much better than her. They fight a lot, but, if Ludmila was a good person, Camila would be happy to be her friend. Trivia * She changes her style a lot, as seen in the first episodes from Season 1. * As we can see in almost all episodes, her main style is Boho. * Sometimes, she does very crazy things. * After Ludmila and Naty destroy Rafa Palmer's guitar and blame Camila for it she decides to wear her normal clothes because she doesn't like being someone she's not. * She can do sums in her head really quickly and with very big numbers. * She loves Math. * She can't live without her cell phone. * She thinks that Violetta has an awesome voice.1 * She doesn't listen to anybody. * She thinks she is not talented enough. * She can play the piano, guitar and bass. * She's very good at planning. * If she doesn't become a famous singer in the future, she has a back up plan, and that is to study maths and to go to college. * She thinks friendship means sharing and fun. * She likes singing in group. * She enjoys reading anything related to history, science or math. * She has an amazing voice, but thinks she's not talented enough to become a professional singer. * She ships Leonetta. * The name Camila means 'attendant for a temple'.2 * In the first episodes of Season 1, she dressed in several different styles, such as pop, hippie, emo and punk. * She said that she loves going shopping. * She will do everything to make her friends happy. References # ↑ Camila vs. Naty # ↑ Meaning of Camila